


Home for the Holidays

by minusmelle



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Holiday Fic Exchange, I love that trope, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 19:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5469140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minusmelle/pseuds/minusmelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman is dreading going home for the holidays, knowing that his ex (Seth Rollins) will be there too, so his best friend and roommate Dean Ambrose comes up with a solution to his problem... The plan is to become fake boyfriends to make Seth jealous and get Roman's family off his back at the same time. It sounded simple to both of them until jealousy arises and feelings that were hidden come out of the dark.</p><p>For Estrella30! I loved this prompt, it was so cute. Hope I did it some justice!</p><p> Happy Holidays!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home for the Holidays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [estrella30](https://archiveofourown.org/users/estrella30/gifts).



"Knock knock." Dean Ambrose knocked on his best friend's door late that night. Roman was lying in bed in nothing but his boxer-briefs while scrolling through Instagram on his phone. He looked back at Dean, who was wearing basically the same thing. "You haven't said anything since we got home from your brother's house. I just wanted to make sure you're okay?" Dean didn't wait for Roman to answer; instead he just got in bed with his roommate and laid next to him. His arm draped over Roman's back but his friend definitely didn't seem to notice. He was too busy stalking his ex's Instagram.

"Ryan basically guilt tripped me into going to see mom and dad this weekend. He does it to me _every_ year." Roman finally answered Dean with a heavy sigh. He looked over at his best friend and could see worried blue eyes watching him. Dean's thumb pressed softly into his naked back, caressing his small hip dents carefully. "I know it's Christmas and the holidays are really important to my family, but she always ends up inviting..." Roman cut himself off. He didn't want to say the name out loud but…

".. Seth." Dean finished his sentence for him. "I don't get why your mom does that. You and Seth have been over for more than a year. Does she think you're going to magically get back together or something?"

"I don't know." Roman answered, finally willing himself to exit out of Seth's page. "All I know is that he said on Instagram that he can't wait to see his 'family' again. _His family._ Like he didn't fucking ruin that by sleeping with his ex-boyfriend in our home. Like he didn't fucking break my heart into tiny little pieces of shard glass then proceeded to bulldoze over it like I never fucking mattered to him!" Roman tossed his phone onto Dean's side of the bed then buried his face into his pillow. "I'm not going. I can't go there and see him be all jolly and comfortable around my family like he belongs."

"Ro, come on... you can't miss this. It's Christmas. You gotta go... if not your mom will be pissed at you and you know it." Dean tried to console his friend by putting his warm hand on his back. Roman whined then let out a dramatic groan which made Dean roll his eyes. "Come on big man... you know I'm right."

"You are right." Roman admitted, looking up from his pillow at Dean. "I just don't wanna go there alone and have Seth corner me, and get in my head like he did when I went alone for thanksgiving." Roman sighed, turning his head the other way then falling back down onto his pillow. "I don't like who I am when I'm around him but, I'll have to tough it out I guess." He said sadly.

"Wait… Maybe not?" Dean told him moving closer to him in bed. Roman stood still as Dean's arms went around him. He wanted to look back and ask Dean what he meant but Dean's touch was sending tiny sparks all over Roman's body. "What if I came and... I pretended that I was your... boyfriend?"

"What?" Roman turned at that, looking at his best friend quite oddly. "Dean... what are you even suggesting?"

"I'm saying that, I know that you don't wanna go because you know how vulnerable you get around Seth. So, how about I come and be a buffer? Your family hasn't met me yet, and they all think we're just roommates and best friends right?" Dean started to say.

"That's because we are Dean." Roman stated the obvious.

"Yeah but I could go and pretend we're more than that. I mean I know it sounds crazy but if you wanted, I could be your boyfriend..." Dean looked at Roman shyly as he said it, "I mean... your pretend boyfriend. And I can help make Seth jealous, while getting your family off your back at the same time." Dean smiled at him. "What do you say?"

"Dean." Roman laugh nervously. "This is crazy, you'd actually go with me to Florida, and pretend to be my boyfriend?"

"Yes." Dean said back easily.

"But… what about that old guy you're dating? What's his name again? Regal... how would he feel about me taking you away with me to Florida for the holidays to be my fake boyfriend?"

"He'd probably hate it. But we're not serious and I don't give enough fucks about what he thinks to not help a friend in need. So... what do you say bro?" Dean ran his hands through his blond hair then smiled, holding out his pinky for Roman to take. "Will you be my fake boyfriend?"

"Dean..." Roman laughed then nodded, locking pinkies with his best friend. "Fine, yes. I'll be your fake boyfriend." Roman agreed. They both laughed then laid out on Roman's pillows together. Dean ended up laying his head on Roman's bare chest and kind of just listened to his heart beat fast for a while. "Think we should go over some ground rules?" He asked Dean as he softly ran his hands through Dean's fluffy mane.

"Yeah. Good idea. I only have one." Dean looked up at him as he spoke. "No ditching me because Seth tells you so. I know you still... have feelings for him but if I'm your fake boyfriend it should be about us... agreed?" Roman looked at him and nodded his agreement. "Good, how about you?"

"I don't know..." Roman stated honestly. "I would say no sex but I know that's a given. Uhh..." He snapped his fingers, "I got it. How about we not go into too much detail about how we met or fake got together. My family is very good with liars. They can spot it a mile away."

"I was actually just planning on telling them the truth." Dean shrugged, "We met at a damn laundry mat and flirted heavily." He smiled up at Roman. "You told me I had the cutest dimples you'd ever seen."

"Oh god..." Roman rolled his eyes, laughing at the memory. "Will you ever let me live that down?"

Dean pulled the cover over both of them and smiled, "Nope." He told Roman. "Not a chance."

* * *

"Why do I have to haul your luggage towards the house?" Roman asked Dean exhaustively as he held onto both his and Dean's luggage towards his mom's house.

"Cause I'm your fake boyfriend now so you gotta do fake boyfriend things for me. Like carry my luggage." Dean smiled as he grabbed the rest of the bags then closed the car. He and Roman landed about 40 minutes ago and the drive over to Roman's mom's house hadn't been a fun one. Roman kept biting his nails and talking fast about how he didn't know if this would really work or not. Dean tried to calm his best friend down but after a while it was absolutely no use. He let Roman rant until they pulled up to the house and that's where it ended. Roman was suspiciously quiet when they parked and now... he was acting even weirder. "I'm so glad you're my _fake_ boyfriend because there would be no way you'd make me carry your bags if we were dating for real."

"Please Ro, if we were dating for real, I'd have you so dick whipped you'd be wanting to carry my bags and me to door, at the same time."

"You honestly think you're that good?" Roman almost scoffed at Dean's ridiculous statement.

"I know I am." Dean smiled then looked over at Roman. They were standing in front of the house now; and he had yet to knock on the door. Roman tapped his finger against his jeans nervously, trying to gain enough courage to actually do this. Dean noticed that his best friend was super nervous, so he went and grabbed Roman's hands, lacing their fingers together. Surprised by the sweet gesture, Roman actually smiled, and finally knocked on the door. They waited not 2 minutes before one of his cousins, Jey opened the door.

"Aye, what's up Uce?" Jey said with a smile. He pulled Roman into a forceful hug and looked back at Dean while he did so. Jey was giving Dean the craziest glare as he and Roman embraced. When he pulled away, he smiled at Roman and patted his shoulder gently. "I haven't seen you since last year man. You gotta come visit us more." He said it seriously then turned to Dean, "So... who's this?"

"Hi, I'm Dean, Roman's boyfriend." Dean said it confidently as he and Jey stared at each other.

"Boyfriend?" Jey looked over Dean warily scanning him up and down. "Uh huh." Is all Jey said before he went back to ignoring Dean's presence. "Uce, you know Seth got here a minute ago, he's in the kitchen helping mom cook if you wanted to say hi." Jey said, nudging Roman suggestively.

"I don't want too." Roman stated dryly. "Come on Dean, let's put the bags in my room then I'll show you around." Roman moved pass Jey and lead Dean into the house. Dean looked around as he entered, it had such a great feeling of home to it. There was a trophy case near the living room of all of Roman's high school accomplishments and pictures on the wall on Roman's childhood as he and Roman headed up the stairs. Dean never really had the sense of home that he felt looking around Roman's house. It was a really nice feeling. Roman opened the door to his old room and they walked in. The room looked like a shrine to him; everything was still perfectly intact despite Roman being a 30-year-old man. Roman took their bags and put them in the closet, then sat down on his bed.

"I'm sorry about Jey. He's not usually that much of an asshole." Roman made that part clear, "My family just really loves Seth. He was always good to them... and to me once." Roman looked down at his fingertips. "I'll have him apologize to you later."

"Ro please." Dean snorted, sitting down next to him, "One time I was visiting an old boyfriends house and was greeted with a punch to the face by his father. What Jey did is nothing compared to bullshit I went through." Dean nudged him playfully, "Are you okay though? Cause you were nervous at the door, then really silent while talking to Jey. Are you scared about seeing _him_ again?"

"I am." Roman said honestly. "He has a way of... getting in my head, making me feel things I shouldn't be feeling whenever he's around. He has… a hold on me." Roman sounded pathetic, he knew it. But Dean wasn't judging him. In fact, he was just listening. When Roman looked Dean in the eye the two men stared at each other, giving off this intensity they couldn't quite put their finger on. Dean put his hand on Roman's thigh and gently caressed it, making Roman feel safe and secure for the second time that day.

"Stick with me champ, and I promise I'll make this bullshit so much fun, it'll be like Seth never existed in your life."

"Ha." Roman laughed, taking Dean's hand. "I might take you up on that."

* * *

They came downstairs after five minutes or so and Roman immediately gravitated towards the kitchen. He came in holding hands with Dean and saw his mom and Seth slaving over the stove. Roman squeezed Dean's hand extra tight for comfort and courage as he cleared his throat to get his mom's attention.

"Hey ma." Roman said almost too quietly. "I've missed you..."

Angela Reigns turned around almost immediately to the sound of Roman's voice. 'Roman!" She practically screeched, throwing herself into his arms. Roman hugged her tight, breathing in her fresh scent. It was mostly vanilla, but Roman always smelled lilacs and homemade apple pie whenever he hugged his mom. As they were embracing, Roman looked up to notice Seth staring at him like he always does. Those brown eyes still full of such resentment, guilt and regret. After Roman finished hugging his mom, he noticed her eyes look onto Dean, who was standing there quite awkwardly. "So... who's your friend?" Momma Reigns asked as she stared at Dean.

"I'd like to know who he is as well." Seth decided to chime in.

"Mom, this is Dean, he's my... boyfriend." Roman said nervously while looking at Seth. It was like he wanted to see his reaction. Seth's eye brow raised curiously, and now he was looking at Dean up and down much like Jey had been earlier. He stopped when he got to his face, and then Seth had the nerve to snort, and smile while he looked away. "Is there something funny, Seth? Roman asked as he came back over to Dean and held his hand securely. Dean looked down at the way their hands seem to fit perfectly together and he couldn't help but smile. Seth was exactly who Dean thought he would be... a complete asshole right off the bat. But his little snort hurt less when Roman held his hand.

"Nothing is funny." Seth snapped back, looking down at the way Roman and Dean held hands. "It's nice to meet you Dean, I'm Seth. I would properly introduce myself but, I'm 100 percent sure you know everything there is to know about me already..." He looked at Roman now, "Right, Rome?"

"This is not the time or the place, Seth." Roman said back, staring daggers into Seth's eyes.

"Why? Because you brought him?" Seth released a short laugh, "This terrible replacement for me?"

"HE'S NOT A REPLACEMENT!" Roman screamed at Seth now.

"THE HELL HE ISN'T!" Seth fired back. "YOU HEAR THAT YOU REPLACEMENT? YOU WILL NEVER, EVER SATISFY OR LOVE ROMAN THE WAY I CAN!" Seth yelled at Dean, and it took everything in him not to punch Seth right in the face in front of Roman's mother.

"That's weird because it's not what Roman tells me... all the time." Dean decided to say back with a growing cocky smirk.

"YOU BITC-" Seth began...

"BOYS!" Momma Reigns interrupted the obvious tension between the three. "Chill out okay? This is supposed to be a joyous occasion. You..." She pointed to Dean. "Come with me to the living room so you can meet the rest of the family." She grabbed Dean away from Roman and started to walk him towards the living room.

"Wait, I made Roman a promise that we'd stay together all weekend…" Dean told her as he tried to get out of her grasp.

"Look… I know you care about him…" Momma Reigns said as they stopped mid-way between the kitchen and the living room. "And I'll never really understand why he and Seth broke up but all I know is that right now, they need to talk it out… alone."

* * *

There was nothing but silence in the kitchen.

Roman was on one side, looking out the window with his arms crossed while Seth was on the other, looking at Roman. He knew that this was a long time coming for both of them, but what Seth didn't know was if he was ready for this confrontation or not. Roman blew out a frustrated breath, then mumbled something incoherently. Seth shook his head and laughed, exhaling slowly. "I used to hate it when you did that." Seth told him softly.

"Did what?"

"Instead of telling me what you were thinking. You would mumble… and keep it to yourself." He shook his head, "You don't realize how much you actually pushed me away Rome."

"Is that why you fucked Randy the first chance you got?" Roman asked sarcastically, "Because I mumbled, and wanted to keep a few things to myself?"

"Randy was a mistake, one that I still regret because of how much I loved you. I slept with him because we were fighting, you were always at work, then you'd come home and we barely had sex. Our kisses weren't even the same… I tried Rome, but you weren't putting in the same effort that I was, Randy happened to be there one time when I was feeling down and vulnerable. Why can't you understand that?"

"Because… If you truly loved me Seth, Randy wouldn't have ever been an option." Roman turned away from Seth so that he couldn't see him get emotional. Seth watched as Roman's back hunched and he heard him let out a sniffle. Seth walked over to him slowly and stood behind Roman. He hesitated at first, but then decided to gently wrap Roman in his arms. Roman surprisingly didn't push him away. Instead he let Seth hold him… at least for a few minutes.

Dean got away from Roman's overbearing family for just a few minutes so he could get something to drink. He came in the kitchen and saw Roman and Seth holding each other. Dean watched for a millisecond, then backed away… all the while he tried to figure out…

Why that just hurt him so much.

* * *

"So how did you like the first night with my family?" Roman asked Dean later on that night, when Dean came out of the shower. He had actually been super quiet when Roman reentered the living room with Seth in tow. Roman noticed Dean faking tons of smiles and giving off only a few sentences when he was directly addressed. Roman's known Dean for a long time now, he knew his mannerisms very well. He was loud, and liked to talk, even with strangers. So Roman knew… something had to be wrong.

"It was fine. Your family is nice." Dean barely said anything else. He put his boxers on underneath his towel and it kind of made Roman laugh, because he's definitely seen Dean's dick before. He wondered what was wrong, and how he could fix it?

"Just nice? That's it?" Roman tried to get more out of him, "What about Jey's brother, Jimmy? You two seemed to hit it off quite well."

"Yeah man, he's super chill." Dean said quietly. He put on a shirt, then got into bed with Roman, immediately going underneath the covers and turning away from his best friend.

"Hey…" Roman said, moving closer so he could snuggle Dean from behind. His left arm wrapped around Dean gently, and what Roman couldn't see was Dean closing his eyes at such a simple touch. It happened whenever Roman touched him now, their bodies would mold into each other and Dean would feel nervous, excited… and wanted. He hated this feeling, Roman was his best friend, there wasn't supposed to be feelings or… whatever the hell this was between them. "Are you okay Deano? When I came back in the room… you seemed to be… I don't know… really quiet? That's so unlike you, if you wanted to talk about something we can, you'd know I would listen."

The way Roman gripped his hips, and then held him proved to Dean that there was something else going on between them besides friendship. Roman was always super affectionate with Dean, cuddle sessions, would last for hours, Dean sometimes would lay on him as they watched TV together, even when they danced there was this certain chemistry. Roman would hold him close, Dean would grind against him and he could feel the hardness of Roman's erection against his ass as he moved. Dean never really considered having feelings for Roman before. He never really had real feelings for anyone before. Then he met Roman. But now seeing Seth in person, this guy who Roman obviously still had feelings for… Dean could physically see Seth's hold on Roman, it made him jealous, and he didn't understand why.

"It's nothing." Dean said as he snuggled deep into his pillow. "Let it go, Ro." Dean begged him.

"You know I won't let it go Deano… not until you tell me what's wrong?" Roman playfully slapped Dean's ass, and that's when Dean turned around. The boys were face to face now, and also eye to eye. Roman had taken out his contacts before bed so the beautifully chocolate orbs were now staring deep into blue seas. Roman softly touched his face, and that's when Dean shook his head, pushing him away.

"It's that Ro…" Dean said nervously.

"It's what?" Roman asked back confused.

"The way you touch me… the way we touch each other." Dean gulped down harshly. He was super afraid of what Roman was going to say, but confidence and a bit of rum given to him earlier by Roman's father is what fueled Dean now, "You hold me like you want me, you touch me like a boyfriend would; except when it comes down to it, I'm just your best friend. I'm not the guy you'd ever want, because I'm not the desirable one. I don't look like Seth, and I don't act like him either. But I'm always there for you.

I'm the one who you sleep with at night, I'm the guy who makes you hard when I walk around our house naked. But I'm not him… and I'll never be." Dean looked down after he was finished, he could barely look Roman in the eye now. What did he just do? Oh nothing, just ruined the greatest friendship he ever had? Yeah. Fucking great.

Dean was so disgusted by his own actions he tried to get up to walk away, but was surprised when he was pulled right back down into Roman's embrace. Dean gasped as he and Roman's chest hit each other's. The big samoan wrapped Dean in his arms and both men started to breath heavily. There was silence as they looked at each other… and then without much of a warning, a soft, sweet and oh so passionate kiss was found on Dean's lips. He never thought that he and Roman would ever be kissing, he never thought that he'd ever feel Roman's lips on his own. But there they were, so warm, so wet, with a lingering taste of pineapple from dinner earlier. Dean's sucked in air through his nose as Roman kissed him softly. He felt him take a healthy grab of his ass and it made Dean moan in his mouth. Soon, Dean was on top of him, and both of Roman's hands were grabbing each cheek as they made out in Roman's childhood bed. Dean slowly grinded into him, causing Roman to hiss near his mouth at the friction. Their lips pulled away from each other when it became a serious need to breathe. Dean panted softly and Roman did the same. They looked at each other and as they did, both men were starting to come to terrible realizations.

"Dean…" Roman breathed out slowly, "What are we doing?"

…. Dean didn't have an answer.

* * *

The morning crept in and when Dean woke up, he found himself sleeping alone in bed. He sat up, rubbing his tired eyes and at the same time, looking around for Roman. Last night... they did a few things Dean never thought possible; sure he'd have certain fantasies about Roman over the year he's known him, but never did he think he would ever feel Roman's lips on his own, never did he think he'd feel Roman's hands grab his ass and squeeze it like he owned it, never did Dean think that they would be anything more than friends... and now?

He didn't know what they were.

Dean crawled out of bed with a stretch and put on some of Roman's pj's before he went downstairs. There was a delectable smell coming from the kitchen that Dean couldn't ignore. He followed the smell all the way inside but stopped when he saw Roman there... with Seth. They were smiling while cooking together, and Seth had his shirt off, revealing some seriously cut abs that had Dean wondering if he needed to switch gyms...

"Move it Rollins! I gotta make the eggs." Roman glided behind Seth to get to the other pan, but as he did, Seth teased him by pressing his ass into Roman's crotch. He asked Roman what was his hurry and Roman just kind of looked at him oddly before pushing him away. Dean felt a lump in his throat as he finally came all the way in. His feet made a noise which caused Seth and Roman to turn around at his presence. "Dean!" Roman said his name very nervously, so nervously in fact that he dropped the shell of an egg into the pan. "Hey... you're finally up!"

"Rome!" Seth said, pushing Roman away from the fire. "You almost made scrambled shell..."

"S-sorry." Roman told Seth, but still couldn't seem to keep his eyes off of Dean. They looked at each other and Dean sort of blushed when he realized that Roman was giving him his full attention. Seth let the eggs scramble for just a second while he turned to look at Roman. He and Dean were staring at each other with this intensity Roman only saved for men who he wanted to fuck. Seth used to be that guy... he hated that Dean was in his place now. Seth frowned shortly but suddenly something hit him...

Oh yes... it was time to be devious.

"Hey Ro.." Seth said, getting Roman's attention off of Dean and back on him. "I left a ton of gifts back at our old apartment... I mean my apartment. I was wondering if you could drive me over there later to pick them up? Please?" Seth pouted for him, and of course Roman nodded and gave Seth his way. See what Dean didn't understand was that Seth always gets his way with Roman. No matter what.

"Okay, I'll take you after breakfast." Roman said, turning back to the stove to make a plate. Dean noticed Seth smile almost deviously, he obviously thought he won. And if this were any other day, Dean probably would've let this slide but after last night, Dean was slowly growing a confidence of his own and if Seth thought he was winning this war without a fight from Dean... he was sorely mistaken.

Dean got up slowly and came over to the stove where Roman was. His big hands gently caressed up Roman's back, then wrapped around him from behind. Roman was smiling as he felt Dean's arms go around him, he turned to look at those bedroom blue eyes that Dean was giving him and it took everything in Roman not to kiss those pouty lips in front of Seth right now. Seth looked up from the stove and noticed their exchange, he saw Dean smile at him quickly, then his eyes were back on Roman's. He leaned up towards Roman's ear and told him something... that had Roman biting his lip with a nod. Dean smiled, then took the plate Roman was making and doused it in whip cream.

"Mm." Dean said as he scooped up a mouthful of pancake. "This is really good, Seth." He winked at him before giving Roman a kiss on the cheek. "You... I'll see you upstairs very soon right?"

"Yes you will." Roman said, shamelessly watching Dean's ass as he walked away... all the while ignoring the glare that Seth had given him.

* * *

After Roman finished helping Seth make breakfast for the entire house, he started up the stairs to meet Dean like he promised. His feet croaked on each wooden step until he reached the top where his room was. Last night, he and Dean did something Roman would've never done if it wasn't for Dean telling him the truth. They've been best friends for a long time. Sure, they would shamelessly flirt here and there but Roman always thought nothing of it... at least not until last night. The moment his lips touched Dean's, Roman felt a shiver down his spine. That warm body next to his, kissing him and molding into him like it was fate, destiny. like Dean held the key to Roman's true happiness between his gorgeous legs, tight body and beautiful lips. There was only one problem...

They were best friends.

Roman stood in front of his childhood door, and stupidly thought he should knock first. He shook his own head, realizing how ridiculous that sounded then decided to carefully open the door. "Dean?" He whispered coming into his room. Roman closed the door behind him when he came in, noticing Dean nowhere to be found in the room. "Deano?" Roman said his name again, this time walking towards his bathroom. The door was closed but Roman definitely heard the shower going off in there. His nervous tan hand grabbed the door knob, and he exhaled as he opened it.

Oh. My... God.

Roman of course didn't utter those words out loud but that was definitely what he was thinking as he saw Dean's naked silhouette through the shower curtain. He was soaping up regularly like everyone else does but for Roman... it was a show. He stood there, watching the shadow of Dean's hands roam and caress that beautifully tight body. Up, and down he went with the soap, touching his most private parts gently. Roman's throat tightened, as he watched. Brown eyes turning downright feral as bad thoughts entered his brain. He wished he could get in, bend Dean over with both of his hands on the tile as he buried his dick deep in his tight ass. Roman looked down at his boxers; an embarrassing tent growing steadily. He closed his eyes away from Dean and then opened the door again. When he was almost out of the door, he heard Dean's voice, peeking out from the shower curtain. Shit, he must've heard the door opening. Roman was so embarrassed; he didn't want Dean to see how hard he's gotten by just a glance...

"Ro?" Dean said his little cute name for Roman caused the older man to stop in his tracks. "Hey I thought it was you, wanna come in?" Dean's voice was so teasingly delicate. Like he was begging Roman to say yes. But what happens if he did? What happens if Roman got in that shower with Dean and they did something they couldn't take back?

What would that do to their friendship?

"I do." Roman told him honestly. He turned to look at Dean who happened to be wearing an excited wet smile. "But I can't Dean. I can't because if I do, I can't promise that I won't do something we both might regret." Roman turned his head way and put his hand on the door once again.

"Wait." Dean said, pushing the shower curtain back fully. Roman heard the rod screech as the curtain was pulled, signifying that Dean was standing there now completely naked, with nothing to hide his glorious body. Roman gulped, begging himself to behave as he waited for Dean to finish his sentence. "I won't regret it." Dean said finally.

At that moment Roman's heart absolutely fluttered with anticipation. He turned around very slow. Watching the look on Dean's face as he took off his tank top. The smaller man bit his lips watching Roman take off his boxers and now both of them were as naked as the day they were born. Dean licked his lips at Roman's impressive size and length and he noticed Roman doing the same. They both breathed out deeply. Soft pants filling the bathroom before Roman walked towards the tub. He got in, and Dean stepped back so they could look at each other. Scared blue eyes bore into brown and the next thing Dean knew Roman had him up against the wall, passionately kissing him.

Dean's back hit the wall with a thump as Roman devoured his much smaller mouth. His big upper lip sucked in Dean's, and his teeth scraped against Dean's lower as they slowly made out. It was nothing like their kiss last night. That one was quick, passionate but still too fleeting to tell. But this kiss? The wet, warm, gooey taste of Roman added with the feel of his big hands squeezing Dean's sides... This kiss was perfect. Dean felt a hand go up under his thighs so he could be lifted in the air, and happily he rose, arms flinging around Roman's shoulders and legs tightening around his waist. He moaned in Roman's mouth as he felt that thick erection pressed against his own.

The water gently cascaded between their lips as their kiss got deeper. The fresh lilac scent of Roman's shower gel floated around in the air. Dean's hands decided to do a little exploring of his own, winding up caught in those wet black locks of Roman's. His fingers tangled themselves inside of Roman's hair and tugged gently at the back of it. It earned a huge smirk from Roman, one that made his lips leave Dean's own for just a minute. Dean's eyes fluttered open after Roman's lips left his, he saw the bigger Samoan man looking back at him with a smile. They were both exhausted from the kiss, but neither man wanted to look away from the other. Roman pushed some blond hair out of Dean's face, then slowly traced his thumb down Dean's perfect jawline. Dean bit his lip, and unlocked his legs from Roman so he could stand once more. His feet hit the floor of the tub, making a splashing sound as he stood face to face with Roman again.

"Dean…" Roman said, tracing Dean's beautifully kiss swollen bottom lip. "What are we doing?"

There goes that question again. The air laced thick with sexual tension as Dean tried to think about it. What were they doing? Roman's hands made their way down towards Dean's abs. His hands slowly caressed them one by one and then stopped when they found themselves by Dean's sides. He held Dean for just a second then pulled him in close, thumping their chest together. Dean released a moan at the way his cock brushed softly against Roman's. He looked into those possessive, lust filled eyes and shivered in anticipation.

"What do you want us to do?" Dean asked now, tempting blue eyes stayed on Roman as his pale hand ran down Roman's thick chest. His fingers danced over the tribal tattoo on Roman's pectoral, then moved down slowly. Roman kept his eyes on Dean as that hand made it down his abs towards his cock. When Dean's hand wrapped around it for the first time ever Roman released a hard, sharp hiss. Dean started to stroke it painfully slow, at the same time, biting his lips as he and Roman stared at each other.

"Goddamnit Dean…" Roman barely managed to say as his head fell to Dean's shoulder. It was obvious that Dean was planning on killing him with how painfully slow he was stroking his erection. He whined and grunted as Dean teased the head then worked his way up… and down slow. Roman's hands found their way to Dean's ass and he squeezed, causing Dean to moan out surprisingly. Roman smirked at how easily he could get Dean to moan. He was so lucky he had bathroom in his room now more than ever, because he wouldn't think his mom would forgive him if she heard him making Dean moan from downstairs. Roman was about to laugh at the thought, but the feeling of Dean's hands leaving his cock distracted him from his thoughts. He was about to ask Dean why did he stop but Roman realized the answer to his own question when he saw Dean drop down to his knees in the shower. Fuck. Roman thought. Dean looked really good on his knees.

"I wanna taste you." Dean said to him in the softest, most innocent voice. Roman was quiet, like he was contemplating. He gave himself a second to think before simply nodding his head. Dean smirked when Roman told him yes. He pulled Roman in by his beautifully muscular asscheeks and was about to take in the head of his dick when…

"Roman!" There was a knock on the door. Actually there were repeated knocks on the door to his bedroom. Judging by the voice, Roman already knew who it was. "Roman can you hurry up? I'm waiting for you!" Seth practically screamed as he banged on the door. Dean quickly got up off of his knees and when he stood Roman noticed he was frowning. He wanted to ask Dean what was wrong but Dean barely spared a glance as he got out of the tub, and exited without a towel. Roman sighed, but still followed, grabbing two towels before he left the bathroom. One for him and one for Dean.

"I'll be right there Seth!" Roman finally told his ex when he came back inside of the room. He heard Seth give something that resembled an okay before his feet trailed away from the door. Roman saw Dean's beautiful ass bent over near the closet as he tried to look for something to wear. Roman smiled and decided to go over to Dean to help him. He walked up behind him and wrapped Dean in a huge fluffy blue towel. Dean stood up in surprise, turning towards Roman with a noticeable scowl on his face.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Dean spat, his jealousy quite evident now.

"Dean?" Roman was confused by Dean's tone. Things were hot, wet and heavy just a few minutes ago and now? Dean was acting strange. "Are you mad because Seth interrupted us or something else?" Roman tried to ask, deciding to just rip the band aid off.

"I'm…" Dean released a sigh then turned away. He couldn't look at Roman when he told him the truth. Not that it would matter much anyway. He was competing with Seth Rollins, a guy who still owned a piece of Roman's heart and he hated it. He hated it so fucking much. "I'm mad that you're going with him Ro." He said honestly, releasing a short breath. "We both know he hasn't left any present back at his house. He just wants you go, so he can get you alone and you two can work it out."

"So you just think I'm going to go over to my ex's house and what? Forgive the guy who cheated on me?" Roman was actually hurt by Dean's words. "Do you think that low of me?"

Dean quickly turned around, and shook his head back and forth. "No! Ro that's not what I meant- "

"So what did you mean then?" Roman asked him sadly. "Are you saying that I have no self-control?"

"You said it yourself Ro! When he gets you alone he makes you feel things you don't wanna feel. I just don't want you to go over there and he gets his hooks in you yet again!"

"So you're saying I'm basically weak right?" Roman stated with his arms now crossed in front of him. "That I'm so fragile that you think as soon as I go over there, me and Seth are gonna fuck and I'm gonna be in love land with him all over again?"

"Roman come on you're not listening to me at all!" Dean went on the defensive.

"I think I had enough of listening to you." Roman turned away towards his closet to pick outfit to wear. He pulled out a shirt and some jeans and tossed them on his bed in anger. Dean watched, completely perplexed by Roman's attitude.

"So what? You're just gonna ignore me then go on your little date with Seth?" Dean was getting angry now. Roman didn't even respond to him as he began to put deodorant underneath his arms. "I knew it!" Dean said, tossing his towel down on the floor. "I knew I shouldn't have told about how I felt about you. I knew all you would do is go back to him." The spitefulness of Dean's words is what caused Roman to turn around and look at him. "You're so fucking blind you can't even see that I've been falling for you since we've met, and I put myself in the friend only category because of him, I drowned my feelings for you because of him, but I'm done Roman. I'm done competing with the ghost of who Seth was. It was a mistake coming here."

Roman's eyes widened in shock as Dean admitted that he was falling for him. This attraction that they had, the chemistry they shared had been there since the day they met. Roman ignored it because he couldn't let himself fall for another man just to get hurt again. But now… he was regretting unintentionally breaking Dean's heart.

"Deano…" Roman said softly… "I… I'm…"

"Don't." Dean held his hand out stopping Roman from finishing his sentence. "Save it for Seth." Roman could see Dean's eyes filling to the brim with tears. "After all… it's who you want, right?" Dean didn't give Roman a chance to answer as he went into the bathroom and slammed the door.

* * *

The car was dead silent. Roman came downstairs after he got dressed and when he got in the car with Seth he didn't say a word. The roar of the ignition could be heard as Roman started the car. He pulled out of the parking spot and took off in the direction of Seth's apartment. Seth noticed that while Roman was driving, his big tan hands held onto the steering wheel tight, like he was afraid of letting go. His eyes were far away, only focusing when he had to signal for a turn. Seth didn't know what was wrong with Roman, but he knew it had something to do with that jerk he was dating.

Dean Ambrose wasn't at all right for a guy like Roman. They didn't even look good together. Not like he and Seth did. Seth's smaller frame fit perfectly next to Roman's larger one. He always held Seth close to him in pictures. Their eyes would connect and like clockwork, Seth felt at home. No one else did it for Seth like Roman did.

If only he didn't mess it all up.

"Hey, you okay?" Seth asked as his tan hand moved to touch Roman's thigh.

"Huh?" Roman seemed to jump out of his thoughts when he felt Seth touch him. "Oh, yeah I'm fine. Just thinking." Roman's pink lips fell into a forced smile, before turning back towards the window.

"Rome, you do realize how bad of a liar you are right?" Seth lightly chuckled, shaking his head. "I could always tell when something was wrong with you."

"Yeah well... you always knew me better than anyone else." Roman spoke softly. Seth tried to pretend his heart didn't flutter at those words but he'd be lying to himself if he did. Roman always had a way with words when it came to him. Somehow he always said the right thing.

"Yeah I did, didn't I?" Seth answered with a smile of his own.

Seth's question was left unanswered as Roman pulled into his driveway. He shut the engine off then both men got out of the car at the same time. The fresh scent of palm trees filled Roman's nostrils in familiarity. He looked up at the big apartment complex and a strange sense of home floated through him. He used to live here too. When things were good, he could remember getting out of his car and running towards the big black entrance just to see Seth's face. Then when things turned sour he remembered Seth's sullen expression the day Roman finally ended it, walked out and moved to Ohio. Seth watched Roman look around as they walked up to the building. He opened the pale white fence then took his keys out so he could open the door. Seth got the heavy black door opened then turned, to see Roman just kind of staring off into space.

"You thinking about coming in anytime soon?" Seth asked with a small laugh, holding the entrance open for Roman.

"Oh, sorry I was just..." Roman sentence trailed off as he shook those memories away. He decided to finally walk in, trailing behind his ex until they reached the end of the hallway. Seth opened the door for both of them, dropping his keys in his bowl as they came through the door.

"Want something to drink?" Seth offered as he kicked off his shoes, leaving them near the door. "I think I have some of those Boylan sodas you were so fond off back then."

"Ha." Roman laughed while shaking his head, "No, I try not to drink soda anymore. Dean likes water, so that's all I drink these days." When Roman mentioned Dean he automatically felt his heart sink even deeper. He had left Dean back at the house in a vulnerable position. Roman still felt so guilty about that.

"Ah." Seth was less an amused to hear about Dean's little quirks. "That's okay. Make yourself at home. I have to umm... get the present I left then we can be on our way."

"Okay sounds perfect." Roman nodded at Seth and soon his ex-boyfriend walked off to his bedroom. Formerly _their_ bedroom. Roman still remembered those long nights he'd come home from work and there he would see Seth, in his thick black glasses, legs crossed Indian style on their bed, patiently waiting for him. Roman would run over to the bed to embrace him and Seth would kiss him like he hasn't seen him in years. He would get Roman all riled up, and not soon before long they would be making love… sometimes all night long. Seth wasn't ever quiet when it came to letting Roman know how good he gave it either. His moans and repeated screams of Roman's name almost got them kicked out by the co-op board.

Roman still thought that was funny.

He walked over to the living room area and decided to just sit on the couch. There was a light scent of apple in the air, surrounding Roman as he sat down. He looked over to the side and saw that Seth still had a picture of them up on the table by the couch. Roman picked it up and smiled at how goofy they looked. They were dressed as Batman and Robin for Jimmy's Halloween bash he threw every year. He had to admit, Seth looked great in a tight green, red, and yellow onesie. Seth kept calling him Batman all night... even as he rode his cock until the morning.

Roman shook those thoughts away as he put down the picture. He looked at his watch and suddenly his mind floated back to Dean. He wondered if he was okay? Or if he was still angry with him for going off with Seth? Roman never expected he and Dean to hook when he agreed to this fake boyfriend thing. He always saw Dean as his best friend. Yes, they flirted… but don't all best friends flirt with each other? Don't best friends cuddle and hold each other the way he and Dean did?

Don't all best friends… kiss the way Dean kissed Roman?

Roman started blushing as he thought of Dean's kisses. He liked Dean's kisses. They were soft, like him. Sweet, like him and they tasted like home. Like what home would taste like if a person carried it in their lips. Roman thought back to their kisses in the shower and how perfect Dean's body seemed to mold against his own. Roman began to close his eyes and when he did he saw Dean. Naked, on his knees in the shower, ready to suck Roman's cock into his mouth. Roman grunted at his own mental image. He softly licked his lips and slowly his hand moved down to cup his growing erection, trying to calm down when…

"Hey Ro." Seth's voice is what took Roman out of his thoughts. His eyes flashed open and when they did, gray orbs came upon a sight. Seth standing in front of Roman, in absolutely nothing but Roman's old football jersey from his college days. He smiled mischievously at the bigger Samoan man while holding onto the ends of the jersey, so Roman couldn't see his true surprise underneath. "Do you like?"

"S-Seth?" Roman was almost at a loss for words. The last time Seth wore that jersey, Roman came in him three times in one night. He couldn't help it, Seth looked so damn good in it. It was one of Roman's weaknesses... and dammit, Seth knew it. "W-what are you doing?" Roman stuttered out.

Seth shrugged with a smile, then began to slowly walk over to Roman on the couch. "I forgot to give you your Christmas present this year." Seth's voice was dripping like honey. He slowly straddled Roman's lap, and immediately tossed Roman's hands onto his hairy thighs. Roman released a grunt of sheer sexual frustration as he gripped Seth almost unconsciously. Seth slowly grinded his ass against Roman's growing erection and watched as Roman held back a moan. "I'm wearing a G-string. Remember how you said my ass was practically made for them?"

"Seth..." Roman's large, callous hands ran up Seth's legs, watching his face as he did. The younger man's top and bottom lip parted and a small pant was released as Roman cupped both of his asscheeks in his hands. "Are you… trying to seduce me?"

Seth barely had words to respond to him. Roman was holding him like he used too. Touching him like he used too. Seth's plan was working; he knew as soon as he got Roman alone there was no way he could resist him. He nodded with a soft bite of his bottom lip. "Is it working?" Seth had the nerve to ask. His tan hands glided up the soft cotton of Roman's shirt, pulling Roman in gently so Seth was completely in his arms.

Roman heart was pumping fast as his gray eyes met the soft gooey brown of Seth's. The air around them was so tight he could suffocate if Seth kept looking at him the way he was now. His eyes shifted from Seth's face to his lips, and he noticed Seth do the same. Roman's hands fell from Seth's ass to cup his beautiful face. Seth smiled when Roman pulled him in closer, his mouth hovering slowly over his own. He licked his bottom lip, and released a small breath before he slowly pressed them to Roman's.

Roman was definitely surprised by the kiss, but it didn't stop him from kissing Seth back. The moment got to both of them and soon their hands were all over each other. Seth's hands found a home in Roman's hair while Roman found his around Seth's waist.

Seth's lips were warm and familiar but as they were kissing Roman couldn't help but to think about Dean. Dean's beautiful lips on his, fitting so perfectly as Roman held him in his arms. Dean's beautiful body on his when they slept in bed together. Dean's laugh whenever Roman said something that wasn't particularly funny. Dean telling him that he was falling for him...

"Dean..." Roman said almost breathlessly. His eyes snapped open and in a moment all too quick he pushed Seth off of his lap. Seth fell back onto the floor, his ass hitting it with a dull thud.

"Ow! What the fuck Rome, did you just call me Dean?" Seth asked while looking up at Roman from the floor.

"I…" Roman couldn't even deny it. "I did, I'm sorry Seth…. I think I might be in love with my best friend." As the words came out of Roman's mouth, he started to smile. He was in love with Dean. Fuck… why did it take him this long to notice?

"Best friend?" Seth was confused, "I thought you two were already dating?"

"We weren't." Roman told Seth honestly. "I brought him here because I can't stand being alone with you. Not because I still love you but because you hurt me, and still think that gives you a free pass to my life and my family, and my heart. I met Dean, the same day I got off the plane to Ohio at a laundry mat. He was looking for a roommate and I was looking to define who I am without you. I just didn't realize until now that I didn't only find a best friend… I found my soulmate." Roman scoffed happily while looking at the ground. "I'm sorry Seth…" Roman said as he got up off the couch, "I have to go. Happy Holidays okay? And… have a good life." Roman ran towards the door and right before he turned the knob he could hear Seth say…

"I hope you have a good life too."

* * *

Roman drove home rather quickly, his heart was pounding hard in his chest as he speeded down the highway. When he got off the exit near his house and he parked the first thing Roman did was run to the door. He swung it open, running inside, ignoring his cousin's greetings while going straight to his room. Roman breathed out excitedly before turning the knob to his room door and swinging it open.

"Deano?" Roman yelled as he searched around the room for his best friend. "Dean? I came back!" Roman searched his bathroom, and still no sign of him. He decided to search the entire house, but still no Dean. He finally came into the living room where his cousins, mom and dad all were, chatting and eating snacks.

"Hey guys…" Roman finally waved at them, "Have you seen Dean? I have to talk to him."

"Uce… he didn't call you?" Jimmy spoke up as the rest of the family remained silent.

"Why would he call me?" Roman asked confusedly, "Where did he go?"

"Alright let it be known, that none of this is my fault personally but uh… "

"Spit it out Jimmy! Where's Dean?"

"Well when you left with Seth, he decided to come down to eat with us, so you know we were getting to know him and stuff and Jey over here..." Jimmy side eyes his twin quickly," Decides to ask Dean how he feels knowing that he was just a rebound for Seth." Jimmy saw Roman's jaw clench as he said the words. Shit, Roman was pissed. "Dean I guess was already really upset about something that happened between you and him earlier and he basically told Uce off. Not that he didn't deserve it but yeah things got a little loud. Arguments happened and Dean packed his stuff and left. I think he was embarrassed."

"I can't believe you screamed at Dean over Seth! Jey WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR DAMAGE?" Roman's voice got higher and as he moved closer to Jey his father jumped up and held Roman back.

"WAS I WRONG THO UCE? SETH IS APART OF THE FAMILY- "Jey began to defend his actions…

"SETH CHEATED ON ME." Roman shouted, causing his entire family to gasp, shockingly. "The reason we broke up is because Seth cheated on me multiple times with another guy. He's not our family. I love Dean, okay? I took me awhile to admit it to myself because I didn't want to get hurt but I love him. And for you to treat him like that… is proof you're no real family to me." Roman pushed away from his father and looked at Jimmy, "Did he say where he was going?"

"To the airport… Uce look I'm sorry…" Jimmy began to say.

"Not now… I gotta go." Roman didn't say much after that. He just gave Jey one last disappointed look before he bolted out of the door.

* * *

"So there's no flights to Ohio going out today?" Dean asked the travel agent at the counter. Again, the blonde shook her head apologetically.

"I'm sorry sir. The best I can do is get you a flight to New York tonight, and you can see if they have connecting flights to Ohio when you get there?"

"New York?" Dean thought about it for a second. He didn't have any family or friends in New York and he would have to stay there on Christmas eve all alone. It was either that or turn around and go back to Roman's. But he couldn't do that. He couldn't face him, or his family right now. Roman probably made up with Seth and all was probably going so well for them.

There was no room for Dean Ambrose.

"Fine. Give me a flight to New York I guess." Dean told the agent sadly.

"New York huh… I didn't take you for a guy who liked the big apple." Dean's whole body stiffened as he heard his voice. The receptionist looked into Dean's eyes and she noticed how he seemed to look frightened but happy at the same time. Dean turned around slowly and saw Roman there, smiling somberly as he looked at Dean.

"Ro…" Dean said breathlessly. "How did you find me?"

"This is the closest airport to the house and I know you like close airports because it's the easiest way to make a quick getaway. What do you always say?"

"The closer the airport, the easier I can get the fuck out of here." Dean finished his sentence for him and looked down with a blush.

"Wanna know what else I know about you?" Roman asked taking two steps forward, "I know that you like jelly beans, but only the flavors everyone else hates. You think that doing laundry on weekdays is weird, you hate when Refs make stupid calls during the playoff games, and you secretly like to sing along to friend's theme song late at night when you think I'm sleeping."

"Ro…" Dean looked up at him. He saw Roman smile even wider as he moved even closer to him.

"Your mouth opens really wide when you laugh, and your nose crinkles right before you wake up in my bed in the morning. You like to wear boxer briefs and nothing else around the house because you know I'm watching and sometimes when we cuddle... you look up at me, with those big blue eyes and I find myself thinking about all the ways I could make you mine."

"Roman. Stop it." Dean said to him seriously. "What about Seth a-and your family…"

Roman stood in front of Dean now, and slowly brought him into his arms. "I didn't do anything with Seth. He tried, but I just couldn't stop thinking about you. So much so I ended up bolting out of his house to come home to you. I'm sorry about my family, about not telling them the truth about Seth a long time ago and how they treated you. I'm even more sorry that I was completely blind to see that I was falling for you, just as much as you were falling for me. Dean…" Roman looked into Dean's eyes, they were filled to the brim with tears. He wiped one away that was falling out of Dean's eyes.

"I love you. I'm scared of what that means, and I tried to deny it for so long, but I'm in love with you Deano, and I think I have been since we've met."

"Nice of you to finally notice." Dean said back with a laugh. Roman ended up laughing too as Dean tossed his arms around Roman's shoulder and smiled as they looked into each other's eyes, "I love you, too Ro. I have loved you since I met you. I know you're scared about being hurt and I promise, I'll do my best to protect your heart." Dean bit his bottom lip as he and Roman stared at each other. Roman pulled him in even closer to his body, and slowly he leaned down to give Dean a soft, passionate kiss. Dean smiled into the kiss, securely wrapping his arms around Roman's neck as they made out under the fluorescent lights of the airport.

"Umm…. I don't mean to interrupt but, do you still want that flight to New York?" The travel agent asked Dean…

"No…" Dean answered gently, smiling at Roman once they stopped kissing. "I think I'll stay home for the holidays." He said it with a smile, before taking Roman's hand and exiting the airport… together.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it! Feliz Navidad!


End file.
